Cherry Chapstick & Perfume
by Princesa andrmeda
Summary: Feliks se sentía mal. No en el sentido de estar enfermo o deprimido, sino... erróneo. Sentir como que no encajas.
Feliks se sentía mal.

No en el sentido de estar enfermo o deprimido, sino… erróneo. Aunque al nacer en una familia conservadora y tener pensamientos liberales, era difícil no sentirse así. Sentir como que no encajas.

A los tres años, cuando expresó su emoción por el color rosa y los ponis, su padre le miró con desaprobación y le reprendió diciendo que "el azul es para los hombres y el rosa para las nenas".

Su madre, por otro lado, expresó su descontento de manera más íntima, sus ojos fuera de toda acusación y su voz tan gentil como la recordaba, con sólo un borde de preocupación en ella.

—Que a los niños les guste eso no es normal, cariño —le dijo. Entonces, Feliks supo, que algo estaba mal con él.

Después de aquel incidente, su padre lo inscribió a tantas actividades como podía para "amacharlo un poco": montar a caballo, pelear con espadas, aprender a nadar, practicar otros deportes… la lista parecía interminable.

Había algo en esa rigidez que le daba sosiego. Mientras que había en algo en esa rigidez que simplemente le parecía sofocante.

De todas las clases que tomaba, la única que le gustaba era literatura. A Feliks le encantaba leer, sus libros favoritos eran sobre unos hermanos estadounidenses que habían construido una máquina para volar y uno sobre estrellas.

Cuando tenía siete años su hermana le vistió de niña.

Voguel siempre pensó que Feliks era lindo, con su complexión delgada, sus facciones aniñadas, su piel tersa y mejillas sonrojadas; así que no pudo perder oportunidad cuando sus padres anunciaron que estarían fuera por un par de horas, para ir con el más pequeño, arrastrarlo a su habitación, y explorar entre sus antiguos vestidos para encontrar alguno que le gustase al pequeño Feliks. Voguel se notó muy deleitada al ver la emoción en el menor apropiarse de sus ojos al visualizar uno rosa de encaje. Además del traje, debía haber maquillaje, sino el disfraz no estaría completo.

En menos de veinte minutos, Feliks estaba listo, lucía como una pequeña muñeca de porcelana y jugaba un poco con su hermana mayor por cinco años. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió completo. Genuinamente feliz.

Pero claro, como es cliché en este tipo de historias, los padres llegaron antes de lo previsto y grande fue su conmoción al ver a su primogénito varón, su hijo adorado, disfrazado en la enaguas de una dama.

Su padre vociferó en aspavientos la enorme deshonra que generaba un acto tan infame como ese y la vergüenza que ocasionaría si— se apiadasen de ellos y no permitieran que pasase —alguien los llegase a ver. Su madre le comunicó a su hija con ojos fríos su enorme decepción por haberle hecho tal crueldad a su hermano. Y Feliks se mantuvo callado por miedo a una mayor reprimenda.

Voguel fue enviada a estudiar en un colegio para señoritas en Liechtenstein, mientras que Feliks debía quedarse en Polonia, viendo como su hermana se alejaba cada vez más de él. Sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

Poco a poco, la calma de la rutina volvió a asentarse en la residencia Łukasiewicz. Claro, sus padres tomaron mayores medidas (entre ellas, tirar el antiguo guardarropa de Voguel): lo mantenían vigilado en todo momento, retiraron su privilegio de arte una vez a la semana (de su elección, entre las cuales se encontraban música, baile y pintura), y redoblaron en número de horas que se mantendría estudiando cosas como política, historia y costumbres, así como las ocasionales lecciones de etiqueta instruida.

Conforme pasaban los años, Feliks descubrió una pasión propia por la ingeniería aérea, sintió fascinación por todos aquellos engranes complicados que juntos producían el hermoso milagro del vuelo.

Cuando le contó la propuesta a sus padres, a la edad de diecinueve años, estos se mostraron sorprendentemente agradados por la idea. Incluso le animaron a ello. Él les mencionó algo sobre una escuela en el continente americano y ellos no se opusieron, sabiendo que el nivel de inglés de su hijo era suficiente para sobrevivir.

Así que, con un espíritu renovado y una meta en mente, Feliks partió hacia los Estados Unidos de América.

Su llegada fue exhaustiva, por poner un ejemplo, la gente se encontraba amontonada en todo el lugar y no comprendía nada entre todo el barullo de personas. El lugar era un caos total.

Pasada una hora, Feliks fue capaz de aproximarse a una recepcionista.

— ¿Nombre? —Le preguntó la chica, de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

—Feliks Łukasiewicz.

— ¿Edad?

—Diecinueve años.

— ¿Propósito?

—Estudiar Ingeniería Aérea.

La chica tecleó un par de cosas en una pantalla y tarareó un poco antes de volver a dirigirle la palabra. —Bienvenido a América, Sr. Łukasiewicz, espero que su estadía sea placentera.

—Gracias.

Tomó su maleta y trató de caminar entre toda la gente. Al salir del lugar soltó un suspiro de alivio. Estaba un paso más cerca de cumplir su sueño.

Al llegar a la Academia W, la secretaria fue muy cálida con él, le entregó su horario y su número de habitación en conjunto de un juego de llaves para acceder a él, incluso le dio el nombre de su compañero de cuarto: Feliciano Vargas. Un estudiante de intercambio italiano.

Feliks le agradeció a la chica y se encaminó a su dormitorio para desempacar lo más pronto posible. ¡Sus clases iniciaban en dos días!

Al entrar a la habitación se encontró con un chico castaño saltando por ahí de la mano de un musculoso rubio cuyo rostro denotaba que prefería estar en otro lugar.

— ¡Venga, Luddy, acompáñame a saludarlo! —Feliks no sabía si se refería a él, pero el cambio en su expresión al verle le dijo que era así—. O, lo podemos saludar aquí y ahora. ¡Tú debes de ser Feliks! —Se aproximó al polaco y este se sintió abrumado de repente.

—S-si, ¿Feliciano Vargas? —Preguntó con cautela. No vaya a ser que lo aplaste en un abrazo.

—El único que hay en el área. Él es Ludwig Beilschmith, mi mejor amigo, es alemán. —Feliks no tuvo tiempo de decir nada antes de que el mencionado lo hiciese a un lado para presentarse a sí mismo.

—Lamento lo efusivo que es este idiota, —Feliciano se quejó con un "¡Oye!" que fue ignorado por el otro— pero no te lo tomes personal. Así es con todos —y luego, en voz más baja, agregó—, para mi mala suerte.

—Eres malo, Luddy, Ve~.

Feliks soltó una risita ante la cómica interacción, y estos detuvieron su pelea y sonrieron al notar que causaron una buena primera impresión.

—Eso fue, como que, totalmente cómico. Me agradan. Y, como que, debo agradecerles su esfuerzo. ¡Tienen que venir conmigo un día a tomar algo!

—Ve~, ¿quieres ir esta noche? Luddy y yo planeábamos ir, de todas maneras. —Feliks asintió. Su primer día en América y ya estaba haciendo amigos, nada mal.

La noche cayó rápida y la invitación siguió abierta para entonces. Feliks se sintió feliz de poder ir a tomar algo con sus dos primeros amigos.

El rato se les pasó corriendo y después de un par cervezas, Feliciano estaba delirando, quejándose acerca del cómo eran demasiado amargas en contraste con el vino de su amada Italia. Ludwig le recomendó a Feliks que le restase importancia, así era siempre, nunca era agresivo.

Decidieron terminar la noche en cuanto Feliciano perdió la consciencia en la mesa. Ludwig suspiró, murmurando un "genial, ahora tendremos que cargarlo de vuelta". Pagaron por sus respectivas bebidas y se regresaron a los dormitorios, con un italiano inconsciente y los otros dos en un estado de semi-ebriedad.

Para suerte de ambos, el camino no era demasiado largo y fue tolerable. Ludwig arropó a Feliciano y después de verificar que, en efecto, era tarde para vagar en el campus, le solicitó permiso a Feliks para quedarse. Este dijo que estaba bien. Se fue al baño para cambiarse en unos cómodos pijamas y al regresar se encontró con algo que le enterneció: Ludwig estaba dormido, su amigo italiano recostado contra su pecho, diciendo "Ve~"s entre sueños. Los cubrió a ambos con una manta y decidió también irse a dormir.

Finalmente llegó el día en que iniciaría clases, Feliks se sintió nervioso.

Feli fue a acompañarlo en la puerta de su primera clase.

—Vamos, Feliks, no debes estar nervioso.

—P-pero, ¿qué tal si no les agrado? Eso sería, como que, totalmente vergonzoso —el pobre se encontraba temblando de pies a cabeza.

—Ve~, Feliks, lo harás bien, no es el fin del mundo —justo entonces, la campana sonó, y Feliks sintió que su cuerpo dejó de responderle. Su mente se puso en blanco y su cuerpo dejó de responderle.

Los alumnos comenzaron a llenar el pasillo y a entrar en sus respectivos salones, cuando Feliciano volvió a mirar a su amigo, este ya no portaba su expresión de pánico, sino su usual sonrisa burlesca.

—Como que, creo que puedo con esto.

—Claro que puedes.

Ambos entraron al salón y el profesor hizo el anuncio de que tendrían un nuevo alumno. Feliks se presentó y le indicaron que se sentara junto con Feliciano. Diez minutos después, el azote de la puerta los distrajo a todos, y Feliks sintió como sostenía el aliento al ver a la persona que se encontraba en el marco de la puerta.

—Señor Laurinaitis, creo que usted se da cuenta de que es tarde, ¿cierto?

El chico tenía cabello castaño, que le caía casi hasta los hombros, unos ojos azul rey, y un pan tostado en su boca.

—Lo lamento, profesor, creo que me quedé dormido. —El profesor soltó un suspiro.

—Siéntese detrás de su nuevo compañero, el señor Łukasiewicz.

El chico asintió con la cabeza y caminó para donde Feliks, se sentó, se volteó y le extendió una mano.

—Hola, mi nombre es Toris Laurinaitis.

Le costó otro par de segundos al otro salir de su estupor y aceptar la mano que le era ofrecida.

—Feliks —sonrió de nuevo—. Feliks Łukasiewicz.

* * *

Gad, esto me tomó mucho tiempo de escribir (y lamento si la mayoría parece mierda, ¡juro que lo que viene está mejor escrito!). Okey, aclaremos un par de cosas:

Este fic es Poland centric, oséase, que se enfoca en Polonia (Feliks Łukasiewicz, para quien no lo sepa). En este capítulo quise poner su historia de fondo en un universo alterno humano, porque la floja yo (¿asombrosa yo, floja yo? ¿Lo captan? ¿No? Lo sé, apesta), no quiso investigar historia de Polonia más allá de la que muestran en el anime o en el manga (del poco que he leído).

Segundo, los pocos fics Polonia x Lituania que he leído no sacan a fondo el por qué Polonia se trasviste, lo muestran como algo cómico y que Lituania acepta luego luego, pues ¿qué creen? En este fic, esto no pasará en un futuro cercano, porque lo que planeo hacer con esta cosa es poner los fetiches de Polonia (así es, lo llamé fetiche, supéralo) en perspectiva. Darlo a conocer a fondo.

Hmmm… ¿qué más? Ah, sí, decidí que Polonia estudiase Ingeniería aérea porque en un strip del manga en el que está platicando con Italia, le muestra su nueva idea de un asiento eyectable para avión (el cual Italia usó luego en la camioneta de Alemania, para los que os preguntáis de dónde sacó la idea), así que él y su buen amigo (o bueno, al menos esas pintas me dieron en el strip) comparten una fascinación por los aviones.

Tercero, er… Voguel es Liechtenstein (¡Ah! ¡No me digas!), investigué un poco en internet y vi que el nombre más probable para ella era Voguel, aunque el fandom entero usase Lily. Si queréis podéis considerarla como tal o como un OC que me he sacado de la manga para darle una hermana mayor a Feliks que lo vistiese de niña a sus tiernos siete años. (¿Queréis un Spoiler? Habrá Suiza x Liechtenstein, sorry, pero yo los shippeo.)

Tenía algo más que deciros… ah, sí, sobre las parejas. Será Polonia x Lituania como principal, aunque al inicio será incorrespondido (sois libres de odiarme por ello, yo ya lo hago). Habrá GerIta, como de seguro ya lo habéis notado, Polonia x Prusia (de nuevo con lo incorrespondido), Lituania x Bielorrusia (dios, me siento como el cupido de los amores incorrespondidos), Bielorrusia x Rusia (al fin, uno correspondido), y… creo que ya. Tal vez ponga a alguna de mis OTP's de colada.

La temporalidad: err… al principio quería que se ubicara en una época súper conservadora: la era media, pero me di cuenta de que no iría bien con la trama y la deseché; luego pensé en una de las guerras mundiales (la primera no, por lo de la desaparición de Polonia, y la segunda tampoco, está demasiado usado por más tentador que sean), pero también la deseché; sólo me quedaron la guerra fría y la era moderna, la guerra fría no me gustó tanto, así que no. En conclusión (porque decir esto era más simple que darles todo el rollo de arriba con el que yo sola me hice lío): digamos que está ubicado en una burbuja temporal entre los 80's y este año, no mencionaré nada que delate ninguna era por el bien de mi burbuja temporal (además de la compu que se metió de colada con la recepcionista éwe).

Por último y antes de que os cause un derrame cerebral: espero que lo disfruten y que me comenten si hay algo que les diguste, o, por el contrario, que les guste.


End file.
